


Mile High Club

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Mile High Club

You always wondered why your boyfriend insisted that you fly on his private jet instead of a regular airline and now you know why.

“Why did you follow me?” You ask curiously as you open the door after you finished freshening up.

He only smirks before grabbing you by the hips and walking you back in to the stylish bathroom. Biting his lip in anticipation, he laughs before closing in on your lips and lifting you up onto the vanity.

He makes quick work of your clothes, marking you everywhere his mouth could reach, before he envelops your nipple. Sucking and biting until his met with taut peaks. He doesn’t neglect the other, slipping two fingers into your heat as he mouths your breast.

Covering your mouth to hinder your moans, he uses his free hand to pull it away. “There’s only us and the pilot baby,” he growls before licking the shell of your ear. “I want to hear you. If you stop, so do I.”

Shaking your head vehemently, you pull him in for a searing kiss to show him how much you want him to continue. Taking your cue, he inserts a third finger in and you moan out his name.

“**Jackson**, make me come please,” you plead through your moans as you start to buck your hips into his hand.

He chuckles before kissing you feverishly. Jackson pulls out his fingers and you whine, so close to your release. You’re about to berate him until you feel him nudge his tip against your entrance in warning.

You’re so ruined that he fills you to the hilt in one swift motion. “Did you just come?” Jackson asks in astonishment as he feels you clench around him, your body writhing against his as you nod.

“Well, we’re finally part of the mile high club, baby. Now hold on tight, we’re not done yet.”


End file.
